Closet Case
by Alyson
Summary: Robin. Patrick. Taking a couple of minutes for themselves. Total fluff.


Title: Closet Case

Author: Alyson

Disclaimer: Don't own them, no infringement intended, no money being made, etc.

Rated: T

Spoilers: None

Feedback: Appreciated

Notes: The fluff, it flows freely. This is a result of lurking at TwoP during the Monkey!Virus storyline and full credit for the idea goes to the brilliant, snarky posters over there. This does not, however, take place during that time. This is an unspecified time in the future during a crisis.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Ow again," she sing-songed.

"Sorry again."

"Move a little to the left."

"Mmm. How's that?"

"Other left, genius. I'm still getting squished." Robin shifted a tad as Patrick apparently remember his left from his right and let her adjust so she could move away from whatever was digging in her side.

Ever the multi-tasker, while Patrick was dancing them into a more comfortable position in the tiny closet, his hands (those oh-so-talented hands) were busy warming the skin under her top, getting dangerously close to the waistband of her scrubs and his lips (those lips!) were trying to keep her from adding more commentary.

Robin broke apart yet again, panting heavily this time. "Patrick."

"What's the matter now?" Frustration was evident in his voice, although his fingers kept up their delicate tattoo on the sensitive skin at her waist, giving her goosebumps.

"You're too tall."

That stopped him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm getting a crick in my neck."

"Huh. Okay, hold on." He then proceeded to give a very quick inventory of their hiding spot, moving a few things, grabbing and stacking two large boxes, making an ideal seat. He grabbed her at the waist, hoisted her up and placed her right on top. Yes. Perfect.

He moved himself comfortably between her legs and promptly went back to kissing her senseless, while his hands resumed their quest under her shirt.

She broke the kiss, this time to nuzzle his neck, giving him a chance to voice his own frustration.

"God, I'm definitely more tired than I thought."

"Mmm, what's the matter?"

"I'm actually embarrassed to admit this, but I can't find your bra clasp."

Robin's delicate laugh came out in a little puff of air that tickled his ear, where she'd just started nibbling. She paused in her ministrations to look him in the eye, well, as much as she could in their darkened little space with only the hallway light glowing under the door to go by.

"That's because it's a sports bra, Patrick." She tried, but failed, to keep the laughter out of her voice. Okay, if asked, she'd admit she didn't try very hard. And even in the mostly-dark, she was enjoying his sincerely confused expression.

"Why would you wear a sports bra? It's damned inconvenient at times like these."

She couldn't resist, she had to kiss him. He was adorable when he was thrown off guard. He was also right, he was overly tired. They all were.

"Yes, well, I realize I should dress better prepared for assignations in supply closets, but since I'd been in the same clothes for nearly three days, when I had the chance to shower and change this happened to be the only clean thing I had in my locker." While she explained her wardrobe choices, she couldn't resist twirling her fingers in hair at the nape of his neck. So soft. She really would love to stay in their little closet all day. With them twined around each other. "Besides, we don't have time for you to find my bra clasp. I've got to go."

His, "Go?" was smothered by her lips, full of passion. They'd done too much talking, not enough kissing. She didn't have all day, neither of them did.

"Yep, when you dragged me in here I was already halfway through my break. Bad timing there, Casanova."

With that, she hopped off the boxes, squeezed by him, his warm, strong hands sliding along her waist, trying to keep her in his grasp. She made sure to snag a box of gloves off one of the shelves - they were ostensibly her reason for being in the closet in the first place - but she couldn't resist turning around and grabbing him for one more smacking kiss.

She broke from him sooner than she'd have liked. She'd have liked to stay in that tiny bit of heaven, with that fabulous man forever. But duty called.

"Robin, wait!" Poor man sounded more than a little frustrated and for that, well, she didn't feel all that bad. Good for his ego for him to be left wanting now and then.

She turned with one hand on the door knob, "Nope, no can do. But next time? Find a bigger closet, would you?" And with that parting shot, she slipped out the door with a very satisfied smile on her face.

End.

Author's note: Okay, so it wasn't ClosetSex2006. I leave that better writers than I.


End file.
